Dehaka
Zerg Swarm (alliance, early 2505mdash;) |job=Pack leader |family= |voice=Steve BlumBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). |concattop=x }} Dehaka is a primal zerg pack leader from Zerus. He was among the last of the primal zerg pack leaders. Dehaka is bipedal with a large left arm and a small right arm. The small right arm appears to be counterpart for a severed small left arm. Biography Zerus Dehaka lost his large right arm prior to the Swarm's return to ZerusBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12.; it was later to be found in the same area where Sarah Kerrigan defeated the other primal pack leaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. When the Zerg Swarm returned to Zerus, Dehaka initially opted to simply observe the Swarm and Kerrigan. He witnessed the newcomers awaken ZurvanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. and the primal-infestation of Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. Dehaka perceived Kerrigan as the strongest zerg. He and his pack welcomed the new power by allying with the Swarm, believing Kerrigan would lead them to new essence. Dehaka correctly predicted that the other pack leaders would refuse to similarly adaptBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dehaka (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12.; the other pack leaders were destroyed by Kerrigan, including Zurvan. Kerrigan confronted Dehaka afterwards, confirming that Dehaka had known that Zurvan would turn on her. He did not deny this—one zerg would grow strong, the other would fall. Dehaka remained with the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supreme. (in English). 2013-03-12. Koprulu Skygeirr The Swarm arrived at Skygeirr Station, a Terran Dominion base. Dehaka was perplexed at the structure, but was nonetheless content, and eager to sample terran essence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. Essence of another kind existed within the base however, that of protoss-zerg hybrids. While their essence was strong, Dehaka could not collect it. He knew the beings' creator served Amon, a being that would "devour all essence." Dehaka believed that if Amon succeeded, all change would stop, and all essence would be collected. And he was willing to fight to prevent that from happening.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Working with Terrans The Swarm operated with Raynor's Raiders with the intent of retriving Jim Raynor from Dominion custody. Dehaka was disgruntled by the lack of essence to be found, and exchanged verbal barbs with Zagara. Kerrigan broke up the altercation, and forbid Dehaka from collecting essence in the area.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. Raynor was successfully rescued,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. but Dehaka noticed Kerrigan's silence afterwards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. Korhal Kerrigan took the Swarm to Korhal, intent on deposing Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. Dehaka noted the abundance of essence on the world, and how different it was from essences he had encountered in the past. He and his pack would collect it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. With the deployment of the Psi Destroyer, Dehaka and his pack were at an advantage, as they lacked the psionic connection that Swarm zerg shared. This made him immune to the Destroyer's effects, and he and his pack were able to sabotage its power links, allowing Kerrigan's zerg to destroy the device, giving the Swarm access to Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. Soon afterward, Dehaka and his pack participated in the final attack on Korhal Palace.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit StarCraft II Dehaka's name is revealed when he joins the Swarm after "The Crucible". Before that, his unit is identified in-game as "Strange Creature." Dehaka has the following abilities: *Burrow *Cliff Jumper (like a reaper) *Drag (Q), Dehaka can drag another unit much like a viper. Cooldown 3. *Mend (E), which heals Dehaka for 150 hit points and nearby allies for 50 hit points. Afterward, all targets regenerate 50% of this health over 15 seconds. Cooldown 10. *Spawn (W), which summons 2 spawns. The spawns have half of Dehaka's hit points but deal full damage and last 30 seconds. This ability is on a cooldown. Quotations :See StarCraft II Dehaka Quotations Heroes of the Storm Data exists for Dehaka in Heroes of the Storm.2015-11-25, Heroes of the Storm Data Mining: 37 New Heroes and Kill Voiceovers Preview. 2p.com, accessed on 2015-05-01 Personality and Traits Dehaka is fixated on collecting essence, but not for the sake of power. Power, in Dehaka's mind, is a trap, and one the other pack leaders fell into. For Dekaha, essence is survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. Dehaka views primal zerg as the "true zerg" (as opposed to their Swarm counterparts).2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-30 Trivia Dehaka might be named for Azi Dahaka, an evil figure in Persian mythology. References Category:Primal zerg characters Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II